1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for weight based upselling.
2. Description of Related Art
Online shopping on the Internet and the World Wide Web has become commonplace. Customers have become accustomed to price shopping to get the best deal on the products they buy. Other than picking the method of shipping (ground, second day, next day, and so on), customers generally do not think of minimizing the shipping costs when ordering. In fact, many shippers will charge a flat rate for package up to a certain amount of weight. If the package weights less than the maximum weight allowed for the flat rate, this extra shipping space is wasted and the customer's effectively overpays the shipping cost for an order.